


What She Deserves

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 5 [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's not about to let the goddess of bad home perms get the better of him.  Not when Buffy's future happiness depends on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Deserves

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on SB Fag Ends Livejournal Comm in July 2012.
> 
> Theme: Cake or Death  
> Prompt: Death, please.

He has a choice. Give up the Key or die, slow and painful.

Which way he’d jump would have been a foregone conclusion until a few months ago. But then he had to go and fall in love with _her_ , didn’t he?

Bloody idiot!

He licks dry lips, makes his eyes big and dewy. Tugs at his chains, then whimpers, all pathetic-like. 

“Please…”

A smirk splits Glory’s vapid face. She thinks she has him. 

He manages not to spit in her eye. Not yet.

It’s not really a choice, is it? Never was.

Bitch is gonna get what she deserves.


End file.
